


You are mine, got it?

by Thongchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Piece - Freeform, i was bored, oh my my, sanji is creepy, yandere stuff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined the Straw Hat pirates after you lost your own crew and been stranded on an island for three days. As you grew fondness towards your new crew and family, you begin to develop feelings towards Zoro. However, unknown to you, Sanji has an obsessive crush on you and found out you confessed your feelings to your crush.</p><p>What will Sanji do when his "prize" loves another man that is not him???</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine, got it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just started to watch episode 31 of One Piece and finally caught up to some episodes, aka now Episode 37. After my bff had left to be in Mexico for a month, I felt depressed and lonely, so I wanted to watch something that would make this month go by fast.
> 
> I really love One Piece and I watched it before as a child, but sadly, it was 4Kids dub at the time. Even I didn't know it was 4Kids dubbed until I gotten older and found that out myself. And man, 4Kids dub version of One Piece sucked. :/
> 
> Hmmm I saw a few Yandere!Sanji stories, like two or three of them, so I decided to make one myself. Sanji is super sexy and...ehehehehehehe. He's just hot! xD
> 
> I did plan on making a short Arlong X Reader story, but not sure though. I may write it anyway, may not. Who knows~
> 
> Sorry if this sucks though. I'm not good at writing Yandere! stories, but I read a lot and I am practicing.

You have been with the Straw Hat crew for 5 months now. You originally had a crew of your own, but sadly they were washed away in the terrible hurricane that occurred during the middle of the sea, so you assumed they are dead now. You were stranded on an unknown island for three days until you were spotted by the Straw Hat pirates and they took you in.

You had an ambition of your own-- to collect valuable treasure that was worth a bunch of beris. But after you joined the Straw Hats, you had put that aside and instead became a Martial Artist. You made a lot of friends on the ship and you became close friends with Zoro Roronoa. You dealt with Sanji's random flirty comments at you and you found that funny, since he does the same thing to Nami, Nico Robin, and any other girl he sees. However, you weren't jealous or anything, you just found Sanji a hilarious guy you ever came across with.

But recently, Sanji has gotten weird around you. Normally, he would flirt with your friends Nami and Robin, but now he's paying attention to you 24/7. Every time you come across an enemy you almost beaten, Sanji would beat you to it. When you were about to shower or change, he would be there, peeping on you and even run away when you asked him about it. Sanji would always serve you food instead of his crew, much to Luffy's annoyance. And most of all, when you were talking to Zoro, you couldn't help, but felt that Sanji was glaring daggers at you and Zoro. You shrugged that feeling off, believing it was nothing.

Anyways, you guys stopped at a summer island that is the home of starfruits and other exotic tropical fruits that cannot be found elsewhere. Luffy decided to stop at the island and have fun at the beach, to which you and the crew agreed to. You went into a beach house and changed out of your casual clothes to your (f/c) swimwear, but you felt someone was watching you change. You quickly turned your head towards the window, but you didn't see nothing.

"Huh...probably just the wind.." You thought as you finished putting on your swimwear, putting your (h/c) hair into a bun, and walked out of the house.

*Sanji's POV* (First-person POV btw)

I had saw her change into that sexy bikini that she always have with her. Oh how hot she is when she was wearing that for the beach. When she was about to turn her head towards the window, I quickly hid in the bushes, so I won't get seen. The fear in her pretty little (e/c) eyes was a delightful sight to me. I witnessed (Y/N) leaving the beach house, so I decided to follow her. Oh I really want to confess my true feelings to her and hope that she will become mine and no one else's!

I begin to smile as I begin to act casual and started cooking lunch for everybody.

*Your POV* (Back to Second-person)

You were splashing water at Usopp, who was caught off-guard when he was trying to shoot a crab that was strolling across the sandy beach. You were laughing at his expression and he tried splashing you with water. You tackled him and playfully nudged him in the head as you two begin to laugh out loud.

"Oh man Usopp, you are just too funny to mess with!" You exclaimed.

"(Y/N), you always like to mess with me!" Usopp smiled toothily. "You're too much, you know that?"

"Oh yes I am, ahahahaha. Have you seen Zoro?" You asked him.

"Oh, Zoro's sleeping under the starfruit tree." He pointed to where the green-haired male is residing at.

"He's always napping..He looks so cute when he's sleeping." You blushed.

"You really like him, do you?" Ussop looked at you.

"I..really do. I'm so..nervous to confess him my feelings. What if he says no? He wouldn't be interested in me anyway..." You looked down.

"Cheer up, (Y/N)! Don't be nervous! Take a deep breath and think positive! You two always talk to each other every day and it looks like he's into you, too! Go talk to him right now!" Usopp smiled as you smiled back.

"You're right, Usopp. Thank you for telling me that, buddy. I'll go right now." You said as you begin to walk away from the water and head towards Zoro's direction. You took a deep a breath as you walked up to his sleeping form and nudged him gently.

"Zoro...? Zoro..?" You softly spoke.

"Hm? Hm? Oh hey (Y/N)...What's going on?" Zoro yawned as he sat up against the tree trunk and stretched.

"W-well...Um..I have something to tell you...Something that is been in my mind for too long.." You said.

"Oh, what is it you want to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"I...like you. I really, really like you, Zoro...Ever since we first met 5 months ago, you were like a tough swordsman who is calm at everything that has happened to us. You're arguments with Sanji were hilarious and you're like a cool guy to get to know of. As we grew close friends, I developed feelings for you, but I was too scared to confess because I thought you weren't interested in a girl like you..I..don't want to waste your time on being your girlfriend...I'm...sorry.." You said as you looked down at your sandals, ready to get rejected. However, you felt fingers gently grabbing your chin and lifted your head up to look into his eyes.

"(Y/N)...I am glad that you finally confessed to me. Because, I..really like you too.." Zoro then leaned in and planted a passionate kiss against your soft lips. You widened your eyes before you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. Few seconds later, you two pulled away, panting.

"Wanna go eat lunch...? Looks like blondie has finished cooking." Zoro asked as he developed a lighter shade of blush on his face.

"S-sure..let's go eat." You said as you two held hands and walked back to the rest of the crew, who were at the table, eating their meals.

*Sanji's POV*

They kissed. They fucking kissed.

That bastard Zoro.

I saw him leaning towards (Y/N) and kissed her! To make matters worse, she kissed him back! That should have been me kissing her, not that bastard swordsman! I wanted to confess my love for the beautiful lady, but she confessed her love towards that man!

No, no. I'm not giving up on (Y/N). It's never too late to retrieve my grand prize. I just need to get rid of the 'pest'.

*Your POV*

It was getting night time and you said your good nights to everyone and your new boyfriend Zoro. You plopped yourself on the soft mattress of your bed and sighed happily. You finally confessed your feelings to your boyfriend and everything is going good for you. Before you fell asleep, you heard thumping noises in the room.

"What's that noise..?" You asked yourself as you got up and walked out of your room to the hallway. You heard the thumping noises again, but it looked like it came from Zoro's room. You walked towards the room and opened the door to see a figure laying down on the floor. You're eyes widened in horror as you studied closely.

"Z-Zoro..!" You squeaked as tears formed.

Zoro was laying on the floor, face down dead with his own sword stuck onto the back of his body. You begin to cry as you walked up to his dead body.

"Zoro...Zoro...!"

"Oh he is dead, (Y/N)..." You turned around to see Sanji, who was leaning against the door that he somehow closed.

"Sanji...! What happened to...Zoro..?" You asked.

"I killed him, of course." Sanji replied as he puffed smoke out of his mouth.

"You killed him...?! Why did you do that?!"

"Keep your voice down...He was getting in the way. He took you from me."

"Wh..what do you mean??" You asked again as you wiped the tears from your eyes.

"I wanted to confess my love for you. I had laid eyes on you since you came into the Straw Hats. I wanted you to claim you as my girlfriend. But this swordsman bastard beaten me to it! He ruined my chances to be with you. So, I killed him. And now, you're mine." He smiled wickedly as he walked towards you, hands in his pockets as usual.

You stepped back as you begin to grow scared. "Sanji, I don't have feelings for you. I don't see you that way. You always flirt with other females whenever you see them and I thought you were joking when you flirted with me. But, you stopped doing all of that and paid attention to me. I thought you were bored of hitting on females, but you were trying to get my attention...I don't love you! I love Zoro and you killed him!"

"Zoro is dead and you are mine. He won't get in between us anymore." Sanji got in front of you and pinned you against the wall, preventing you from escaping.

"What about the rest of the crew? What will they think if they noticed Zoro is not around??" You asked.

"I'll just tell them that a thief tried to break in here and killed him while I tried to stop him. They will believe every word I tell them about his "death".." Sanji chuckled darkly as he leaned down to kiss on your neck and sucking on it, leaving you dark red hickeys that can be seen by anyone who sees it.

"Sanji, stop...Please..." You begged as you tried to break away from his grasp, but no use due to his strong strength.

"You belong to me, (Y/N). You're mine. Mine only. You can talk to the crew, including the boys. But, if I see them hit on you, they will die. You are mine, got it?" Sanji said as he glared into your frightened eyes.

You didn't say a word, which caused him to get annoyed and slapped you harshly across the face.

"Y..you hit me! You said you would never hit a woman..!" You exclaimed as you held your right cheek.

"Yes, but if you're not going to obey what I say, you'll get slapped." Sanji puffed smoke on his right side before facing you again and got close to you. "Now, I'm going to say this again, you. ARE. MINE. Got it?"

You begin to sob as you quickly nodded your head. "Yes...yes Sanji yes...I got it..."

Sanji smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now, come (Y/N), let's go warn the others about this."

You slowly nodded as he grabbed your hand and walked out of the room before he changed his expression to shock and warned the crew about Zoro's "death". You lost someone you dearly loved to a monster who developed crazy feelings for you and now you're the "girlfriend" of the possessive cook.

You had no choice but to deal with it and obey everything he tells you to do. You cannot escape from him.


End file.
